


The Strife Inherent in Shared Netflix

by HSavinien



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Dorks, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New 52 noncompliant.  Booster, Ted, and Babs and TV preferences.  That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strife Inherent in Shared Netflix

"Goddamnit, BOOSTER!" Ted threw the remote down on the couch in disgust.

"Whaaaat?"

"Netflix is full of crappy gay romances and cartoons again!"

"SO?"

"SO I want to watch crappy sci-fi and mock it and not have to wade through oiled college boys with no acting ability and your attempts to consume everything produced by Cartoon Network!"

Booster made a rude noise from the other room.

"You guys do know that there are ways to set up different people on one account, right?" Babs asked, eating a handful of popcorn.

"What, really? When did that happen?" Ted demanded. He grabbed at the remote again and began scrolling through the settings options.

"About a year ago, I think," she said. "You may have been dead at the time."

Ted stuck his tongue out at her. "Bite me, Oracle. You couldn't have mentioned this before he found the cartoon section and decided it was the only thing worth watching?"

"At least it's recommending the Star Trek Animated Series," Barbara pointed out.

"What?" Ted's head swiveled back toward the screen. "It is!" He raised his voice again. "BOOSTER, YOU'RE FORGIVEN!"

"Of course I am," Booster replied, wandering in to lean against the doorjamb. "What are we watching?"

"'Beyond the Farthest Star', the first episode of the animated Star Trek series," Ted said, grinning. "You're lucky I'm a nerd."


End file.
